Blaine I Want Your Baby
by Santiago Lopez
Summary: Blaine and Brittany are happily married. There is still one thing Brittany wants.


**Blaine I Want Your Baby**

Blaine Devon Anderson had always been the best at what he did, there was no other way he saw fit.

He always felt that the world would work better if he was at his best at all times.

He graduated top of his class from Harvard Law and was now the junior partner of a high power law firm in New York City.

If you asked certain people they would say that luck was always on the raven's side.

He had everything a man in his position could ask for.

A nice condo on Park Ave, a nice car and a wife who accepts him for all his flaws and insecurities ... who on top of that is world wide known dance coreographer Brittany Anderson.

The two have been together since senior year in highschool.

Made it through the ups and downs of college and Brittany's 3 trainings a week schedules.

They have been married for 5 years and were still going strong.

So on the cold fall evening in November when Brittany was done coreographing for Beyonce she decided to sit down with her husband and talk about what they think is best for their future.

"Blaine, honey, are you busy?" asked Brittany, knocking on the door to her husband's office.

Never one to want interrupt Blaine when he was studying on an upcoming case.

"No baby, come on in." Blaine said from behind his desk, closing his laptop to give his wife his undivided attention.

Brittany walked into the office, this was the one room in their palace that she had no say in.

The office had oceanblue walls with a wall full of books and a cherry wood desk in the center of the room along with a large bay window leading to one of their patios.

Brittany walked behind the desk and straddled Blaine's legs, slipping her legs through the arm loops.

She felt the bulge inside Blaine's pants twitch.

She laughed.

Blaine smiled back.

"Is this what you came for baby, not that I'm complaining but all you had to do was cc me and I would have come to the bedroom." Blaine said while rubbing the blondes thighs.

"No but I like that plan ... let's wait for a second though." Brittany said, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

"Ok. So what is going on baby?" Blaine asked his wife after they broke from the kiss.

"So I'm finished coregraphing for Beyonce and I was thinking we would discuss what we might want to do with our future, you know before we make a decision on what I will do." Brittany said looking down.

"Well baby, we can do whatever makes you happy, I will stand by you no matter what." Blaine said while looking at his wife in front of him.

If there was one thing he knew better than anything that would be reading Brittany Pierce and Blaine knew his wife was hiding something.

"What is it baby? What do you want?" he asked his lover.

"Blaine I want a baby." Brittany blurted out; Blaine sat back in his seat.

When the raven did not respond right away Brittany began to speak again.

"I mean I can stay at home and we can start our family. Our financinal situation is adequate for however many children we choose to have and we can stay in the condo for atleast the first 5 years of our first child's life ... please Blaine, everything inside me is saying this is the right thing to do." Brittany said and looked into her husband's eyes.

"Okay." Blaine said and leaned forward taking his wife's lips into his own.

"Yeah..." Brittany said in disbelief.

"We're gonna have a baby." Brittany said before jumping out of her husband's arms and dropped to her knees before pulling her husbands 9 inch cock from it's confines of the raven's sweatpants.

She took 7 inches into her mouth and down her throat with one swift motion.

Slurping it down she looked into brown eyes of the man before her, bobbing her head up and down as Blaine pushed her blonde hair out of her face to watch his wife suck his cock.

"Oh shit baby, that feels so fucking good ... Britt I'm going to come right in your mouth baby, swallow it all." Blaine ordered the blonde before shooting his jizz down his wife's throat.

Brittany wiped her mouth before standing up and pulling off her panties.

She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and sat on her husband's legs.

She leaned forward and pulled Blaine into a deep and hungry kiss.

She took hold of Blaine's cock and lifted her body to hover right above the alert cock.

They had stopped using condoms in college.

Brittany lowered herself onto her husband's cock and breathed in deep.

No one would ever feel her this way except Blaine and she would make sure of that.

"Shit Britt, you're so wet and warm." Blaine moaned as he watched his naked cock get lost inside of his wife.

He watched as his wife's pussy stretched around the size of his cock.

He held his breath as his wife took all 9 inches inside of her body.

Blaine loved the feeling of beeing deep inside his wife, there was nothing in the world better.

Just the pureness and dire desire that is locked deep inside his wife and he is the only one with the lock, key and combination.

He held the most precious treasure in his hands and would do anything to keep it.

He wrapped his hands around his lovers back to unclasp the breasts from the barrier that was her bra.

Blaine quickly took a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh fuck ... Blaine." Brittany's hips bucked forward causing Blaine to move deeper inside of her soaking wet channel.

Brittany then pushed her husband away from her body and made him sit back in the chair.

"Don't move." Brittany told her husband.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded.

Brittany smiled down at the raven before thrusting her hips forward before pulling back to the point that only the tip of Blaine's cock was inside her body.

"Do you want my pussy Blaine?" asks Brittany teasingly her husband as she dips the thick cock in and out ever so slightly.

"Oh fuck Brittany, I swear to god, if you don't fuck me right now I will not be responsible for what happens." Blaine said, warning his wife above him as she still teased the raven with only the entrance of her opening.

Blaine soon grasped his wife's hips and flipped them over before thrusting into his wife with relentless force causing Brittany to scream out with pleasure.

"Oh shit Blaine." Brittany grabbed hold of the raven's shoulders as he thrust into her with the most pleasurable speeds.

"That's it baby, right there." Brittany moaned, never once removing her gaze from her husbands brown eyes.

Blaine looked down to watch his cock go in and out of his wife's body with an unknown desire and animalistic need that he didn't know was there.

"Fuck Britt, I can't wait to get you pregnant, just the thought of you having my child makes me want to fuck you all night long and come inside you every time just to insure that you do." Blaine said breathlessly as he lifted his wife onto his desk, moving the laptop to the floor.

Blaine laid his wife back and stood between her legs, wrapping them around her waist before slamming into his wife again causing Brittany to fall backwards.

"Is that what you want me to do baby? Fuck you til you can't stand anymore and come inside you every time? I promise baby, not a drop will be wasted." Blaine said looking into his wife's eyes, as they were black with desire.

His thrust was becoming sloppy as he pounded into his wife with pure desire,

The wetness coming from his wife had him him reach new highs.

"That's right baby, not a fucking drop, I want it all baby and don't fucking stop." Brittany moaned as she bucked her hips to meet Blaine's every movement as their bodies became insync with one another.

"Oh shit Dev, baby I'm about to cum, fuck." Brittany said, throwing her head back as Blaine's meat pounded in and out of her body.

"Shit baby, me too," Blaine said and reached down rubbing Brittany's swollen clit and after three swift motions he felt his wife's body contract around his, Brittany pulled Blaine closer by her inner muscels.

"Come inside me Blaine. Let me have your child." Brittany said.

And that was all Blaine needed before he released his jizz deep inside his wife, he came more than he ever had in his entire life, and as promised he did not pull out until every last drop had worked it's way inside his wife's channel.

"Oh shit Britt, that was amazing." Blaine said after he caught his breath, standing up, his now soft dick still inside his wife.

He started to pull out when Brittany stopped him with her leg.

Where do you think you're going?" asked Brittany with an arched eyebrow at the lawyer above her before bucking her hips knowing that motion would get her what she wanted.

"What happened to all that talk of fucking me til I couldn't stand." Brittany asked, teasing her husband, knowing just the reaction she would get.

"What are you stud? A one hit wonder? I thought you were gonna make sure I had your baby, then you're just gonna walk away after one fuck? Gosh Devon I expected better from you." Brittany felt Blaine's cock get hard hard inside of her before she heard her husband growl and the next she was flipped over on her stomach and Blaine's cock thrusting in and out of her at a reckless pace, hitting her in the deepest ways.

"Oh shit baby, that's it." Brittany said, encouraging her husband to keep fucking her.

"Oh shit Blaine, I'm gonna cum baby." Brittany screamed as her body tightened around the raven's but Blaine was not stopping, flipping Brittany back over without pulling out and lifting her leg over his shoulder, watching as his wet cock squished and smashed his wife's wet pussy hole.

"Fuck baby, I love the way you take me Brittany, I love how you feel around me. I can feel everything baby ... you are so fucking warm ... so fucking tight." Blaine leaned down biting his wife's neck, making sure he left his mark inside and out.

"This pussy is mine and and always will be mine, right baby?" Blaine asked as he was nearing his orgasm, his wife was withering beneath him bouncing her hips and down meeting Blaine's every thrust.

"Fuck baby ... Yes it is yours always baby ... faster, harder baby." Brittany said gasping.

Blaine stood up and lifted both of his wife's legs to his shoulders before thrusting into her hitting her G-spot with each strong thrust.

"Fuck Blaine, right there ... oh shit I'm going to cum baby, fuck ... Baby don't stop please." Brittany screamed as she came on Blaine cock.

Blaine, not far behind, released once again inside his wife with a thunderous force.

He regained his composure before lifting his wife and transporting her to their bedroom where he kept his word of insuring his wife had his child, making sure not to waist a drop of sperm.


End file.
